Principia Moderni V Planning Page
Ok so the year is 1400. Welcome to Principia Moderni V (this is a planning page not the game by signing up you agree to vote for it when it goes on Althist if you can) Nations *To clarify you can have 1 major nation and 2 minor nations. Europe * Ottoman Empire * Duchy of Moderna * Papal States * Republic of Florence - * Republic of Venice- * Duchy of Milan * Republic of Genoa * Kingdom of Naples * Crown of Castile * Kingdom of Portugal ** Principality of the Algarve * Dutch Republic * Kingdom of Aragon * Kingdom of Navarre * Roman (Byzantine) Empire - * The Holy Roman Empire (Sacrum Romanum Imperium) (Played by nation that the current Emperor is from;Nonplayable) ** Habsburg Monarchy (Austria/parts of Switzerland) ** Kingdom of Bohemia (Czech) ** Duchy of Bavaria ** Electorate of the Palatinate **Bishopric of Trento - **Archbishopric of Cologne **Prince Bishopric of Munster - **Bishopric of Würzburg - **Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg - **Prince-Archbishopric of Bremen - **Duchy of Montferrat - **Duchy of Mantua - ** State of the Teutonic Order (Prussia) **Margraviate of Brandenburg **County of Burgundy **Duchy of Savoy **Duchy of Guelders **The County of Holland **The County of Zeeland **Swiss Confederacy * Knights of St. John * Kingdom of France * Kingdom of England * Kingdom of Scotland * Kingdom of Ireland *Grand Duchy of Moscow *Novgorod Republic *Grand Duchy of Tver *Kazan Kahnate **Sibir Khanate * Kalmar Union (Not playable) ** Denmark **Norway **Sweden * Wallachia * Poland **Lithuania (separate nation from Poland;Disputed position between vassal and Personal Union) **Moldavia * Kingdom of Hungary *France - **French Royal Lands - **Valois - **French Ducal Lands - **Burgundy - Asia *Timurid Empire - **Chagatai Khanate - **Delhi - *Shirvanshah *Marashiyan *Paduspanids *Kingdom of the Ryūkyū Islands *Mihrabanids *Rasulid dynasty *Afrasiab dynasty *Kingdom of Ormus *Bengal Sultanate - *Jaunper - *Sultanate of Aceh *Sultanate of Bali *Bahmanids - *Vijanagar - *(Add other Indian states here) *Japan (Hosokawa) - *Japan (Ashikaga) - *Juchen Kingdom *Kingdom of Nepal *Kingdom of Bhutan *East Chagatai Khanate *Astrakhan Khanate *Kingdom of Travancore *North Yuan Dynasty *Oirat Khanate *Bur-Yat Khanate *Joseon Dynasty *Malacca Sultanate *Majapahit Empire *Kingdom of Sukhothai *Kingdom of Mrauk U (just emerging) *Kingdom of Ava *Hanthawaddy Kingdom *Lan Xang Hom Khao *Lan Na (reamerging) *Sukhothai Kingdom *Ayutthaya Kingdom *Khmer Empire (declineing) *Ming China **Đại Việt (Hồ dynasty) *Chăm Pa *Kingdom of Rājputāna Americas *Mississippian Civs - *Aztecs - *Mayapan - *Mayan City States - *Zapotecs - *Inca *Motche *Wyandot people *St. Lawrence Iroquoian tribes *Puebloan peoples *Zuni tribes *Cihappans *Guaraní people *Tehuelche people *Taino Tribes *Carib Tribes Africa *Hafsid dynasty *Kingdom of Tlemcen *Marinid dynasty *Mamluk Sultanate *Warsangali Sultanate *Kingdom of Buganda- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:26, August 24, 2016 (UTC) *Kingdom of Medri Bahri *Ethiopian Empire *Abyssinia **Solomonic dynasty *kingdom of Rwanda *Ajuran Sultanate *Adal Sultanate *Bunyoro Kingdom *Empire of Kitara *Kingdom of Nri *Jolof Empire *Wolof Empire *Bornu Empire *Oyo Empire *Kingdom of Dagbon *Kingdom of Sine *Sao Civilisation *Kingdom of Kongo *Sao Civilisation *Kanem Empire *Kingdom of Kongo *Kingdom of Mapungubwe (emerging) *Kingdom of Zimbabwe (declining) *Sultanate of Mogadishu Oceania *Fiji *Samoa *HawaiI *Palau *Murihiku Māori *Yolŋu (Yolngu) People *Tiwi Islanders General game rules #One nation per user. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. #1 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 00:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1447 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1447* Country's name: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years , the user will be removed from the game.Unless the authorities had prior notice. #No trolling or spam. 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly, ASB or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. #Vassals may NOT declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. 'Map rules' A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" *Copy the full-size version of the map in png format to avoid pixelation. *Make all nations different colors. *Try to make a map for each year. *Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. *Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign, rebel or national government forces in a major civil war. *It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. *The map shall be updated every five turns or less *The map shall be categorised to prevent confusion **e.g: Axis vs Allies maps should be under the category: Axis vs Allies (Map Game) Maps *The map shall be named Year.MapGameName.FileExtension **e.g: 1438.5.BiviaHistoriae.jpg *The world wide (ie, all of Earth, all of Mars, etc) maps shall be at set at 1500x750 pixels in length and height or more in size. The Game 1420 Can't have mod events with no Game! Game starts when we have 5 players if we agree to start it here!! Category:Map games